Minecraft Adventures
by xxDaRkHeArtZxx
Summary: Drew and his friends were ordinary middle school students. They all had their share of love for the computer game, Minecraft. But when Chris, one of Drew's friends, buys pendants on Drew's birthday, they get sucked into their favorite game. Will they survive? Find out! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Pendants

**A/N: I have returned. With the cancellation of KH3: The Keyblade War, I needed to try something new. So….heeeeere's MINECRAFT! Welcome to chapter one of Minecraft Adventures. Enjoy. I will try to make this long. Please rate, follow and review. Flames and suggestions are welcomed, but not too extreme.**

* * *

Minecraft. A beloved computer game that is played by millions. It is most know for it's mining, hence the 'mine' in Minecraft. The game is addicting and full of adventures and experiences of the life of a surviving user in a blocky universe. One player, however, will have a mighty adventure in the great game. Greater than others…

* * *

A boy sat on his soft bed. He was under his sheets and blanket that had scenes from the game Minecraft, which was what he was playing. He had dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes and a smile that can make any girl go bonkers. His name was Drew, and he was a 13 going on 14 year old boy who attended Jenkinsville Middle School (**A/N: Makin up locations**). He owned Minecraft and was currently playing on his multiplayer server with friends. Drew went by the username, "Framer2670".

"Gimme a pick!" Drew commanded in the chat bar that would appear by pressing the button T. When he says pick, he is referring to the tool that is used to mine underground blocks, a pickaxe.

"Craft it yourself, lazy bones," Drew's friend said. His name was Jason. a.k.a yoshimoshi1000.

Drew frowned at his computer, disappointed in Jason denying his request. "Pleeeease give me a pick!" Drew whined like a 4 year old.

A pickaxe icon appeared in the upper-right hand corner of his inventory. Drew smiled, knowing who gave it to him. It was his other friend, Michael a.k.a White-Ninja-13. "There. I wasted some iron on you. Better be thankful." Michael said. He was the intimidating one.

But it wasn't just the three playing on the survival server. The others were Chris a.k.a Drago1534 and Brent a.k.a MoonShadow2342. All of them attended Jenkinsville Middle School with Drew.

Drew was mining in a large cave he had discovered in the plain grass biome. Chris and Brent were chopping down trees to build a house due to their last one being raided by griefers Tetris and DIz. Tetris and DIz grief the group at their weakest moments. They appear at least once every two months. They once stole Michael's diamond armor and axe. They didn't even use it. They threw the items into the Nether's sea of burning lava. Another time they blew up Drew and Jason's houses, where their personal belongings stayed. The list of griefs goes on.

Michael and Jason came down the cave where Drew was mining. "I need some extra coal. Gotta smelt this gold," Jason informed the two as he began mining deeper into the cave, striking coal not long later.

Drew had collected enough iron and cobblestone for them to create some armor and/or equipment with the iron and use the cobblestone to create a wall around their houses for protection against hostile mobs.

If you don't know about mobs, mobs are creatures. There are peaceful mobs, neutral and hostile. Examples for peaceful are cows and pigs, which are often used for food since they drop some after death. Hostile mob examples are skeletons and creepers. Neutral mobs are a little bit of both. Zombie Pigman and spiders are examples of neutral mobs, but spiders are hostile during nighttimes. Zombie Pigman only attack when provoked in the Nether.

As Jason collected two more iron blocks, he was greeted by a skeleton firing at arrow at him. The arrow took one heart away from him, leaving him with 9. Michael heard Jason getting hurt and attacked the monster with his stone sword. The skeleton took a few hits before dying and dissolving into white mist, leaving two arrows and a bone for a player to take.

Michael picked up the droppings and said to Jason, "You gotta watch your back."

Drew's mother called, "Drew! Dinner time! We've got your birthday cake aswell."

* * *

It was Drew's 14th birthday and he invited his friends to come. They told him they would arrive around 6:00 or 7:00.

Drew entered the room and saw dinner. It was a nice smelling chicken and a good looking salad. Drew's mouth watered just staring at it.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo!" Drew's father slapped him on the back in a friendly way and smiled.

Drew admired his father. Always nice to him and encouraged him to do new things. Drew never regretted doing those things.

Drew and his family sat down, ready to dig in when the doorbell rang. "I got it," Draw said as he dashed to the door and swung it open.

Michael and Chris stood there. "Happy B-Day!" Chris grinned. He had two presents for Drew, but they were small.

"Happy Birthday, Drew," Michael said calmly with a small smile. Michael held a medium sized present in his arms.

Drew smiled. "Thanks guys," he said and let them inside, the smell of food still roaming the air.

Jason and Brent arrived soon after Michael and Chris. They all placed their presents on a clear table and feasted on the chicken and salad.

After an hour of eating a delicious dinner, it was time for presents.

The presents were stacked neatly on top of one another and ready to be opened up to reveal what was inside.

Drew first took Chris's two gifts. He set them down and began ripping the wrapping paper off viciously to see his present. Drew finished removing the surprisingly tough paper and looked at his gifts. There was a t-shirt that said, "YUNO HAVE MEH T-SHIRT!", and a white pendant that had a star on it.

"Way to be girly, Chris. A pendant?" Brent snickered.

Chris glared at him. "I gave all you guys one. So you can't complain since YOU said you LOVED it."

Brent frowned in defeat. He had stolen his 'thunder'.

Michael handed Drew his present. "I think you'll like it," he said.

Drew nodded and ripped the wrapping paper off, much faster then he did with the other two gifts. He found a poster of a dragon spitting its steaming hot flames into the dark, thundering sky. "Wow! This looks awesome!" Drew exclaimed.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Mine is better," he said as he passed his gift into Drew's hands.

Drew caught the gift and unwrapped it. He found a box that was full of classic video games, as stated on the top of the box. The box said that it included Pac-Man and Tetris, and that all reminded the teens of the griefer on their server. "Thanks," Drew said, thankful for another great gift.

Jason simply said, "No problem."

Brent handed Drew his present. "I couldn't wrap it. I had to get all my stuff together to get here on time."

"You were late," Chris spoke up, only to be hushed by Brent right after he stated that message.

Drew shrugged and opened the whitish-blue box and found a pitch black sphere. "What, exactly, is this?" Drew asked him, taking the sphere into his hands and weighing it. Not heavy at all.

"It's a small portal design from the tv show, "Sky Jumper" (**A/N: Made up show…**)." Brent explained. "That portal was used a lot in the show. Of course, that isn't the actually thing they used. But I thought it was pretty cool."

Drew nodded. Brent was like that every day. He has to explain every little detail. "Anyway, guess that's all the gifts," he announced.

They all nodded and started cleaning up the room of ripped wrapping paper and plates from the cake they had eaten after dinner. "Anyone up for some Minecraft?" Drew offered.

They all said, "You bet!"

After all of Drew's friends returned home to get online, Drew took his laptop out and typed in the passcode to unlock his computer. After completing the code, the computer popped up a message, "Welcome back, 'Drew.'". Drew clicked on the Minecraft icon on his desktop and entered the game. He scrolled through the server lists and saw he and his friends' server. They hadn't got online yet, but the player count showed two online. "Could it be…" Drew's eyes widened. The griefers.

* * *

Drew swiftly logged onto the server and was just in time to catch Tetris burning down Brent's house that he worked so hard on. Drew looked into his inventory and found his stone sword. He put it in his item bar and began using it. "Hey, Tetris!" Drew typed onto the chat bar.

The chat bar filled Tetris's message, "Hey, loser," he typed as he finished burning Brent's house.

"Where's your idiot sidekick, DIz?" Drew spat, taunting the griefer in a word-war.

Tetris smirked, but his smirk wasn't visible to Drew. "Behind you," he said.

Just then, DIz launched himself and Drew and attacked him, claiming four of Drew's hearts with his diamond sword. "Miss me?" DIz said in the chat bar.

The chat bar announced Brent and Chris had logged on.

And they were not happy.

"Tetris!" Brent typed into the chat bar. Something tells Drew that he didn't softly type it. He probably smashed the keys in and slammed enter.

Chris had checked to see if his house was ok, but it, too, was destroyed. "DIz! What did you do!?" Chris typed, probably rage typed, into the chat.

DIz and Tetris laughed, but once again, their laughter is unknown to the other users. "Bye bye!" they then logged off, leaving them with the ashes of their wooden houses.

Drew put out the remaining flames with his water bucket and returned the water to his inventory. "Sorry about you guys' houses."

"It's fine," Chris typed.

Brent replied by leaving the server. Chris and Drew sighed.

Just after Brent left, Michael and Jason logged on. They were baffled at the sight of the griefed areas. Drew didn't pay attention to them, as he was trying to rebuild the wreckage.

Drew was about to put another wooden plank onto the house, but was greeted to an empty slot in his item bar, indicating he was out of wooden planks. "Gah! Someone give me some more planks!"

Michael cut down a tree and went to his crafting bench, located at his house by their lake. He crafted 12 planks and gave them to Drew.

As Drew continued to play his favorite game, he was called for bed, as it was passed 11:30, that being his bed time. Drew typed in, "GTG guys. TTYL."

They all said their goodbyes and continued to play the game.

* * *

Drew shut off his computer and went to say goodnight to his parents.

"Night, Mom. Night, Dad," Drew said to his parents, who were currently looking through today's mail.

Drew's father removed his reading glasses and smiled at his son. "Goodnight, Drew. I hope you had a marvelous birthday," he said.

Drew smiled back. "I did. Thank you for letting me invite my friends to come. I really enjoyed today. Too bad it's school tomorrow."

Drew's mother laughed. "Well, hope you did your homework. Night, dear," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat back down next to her husband to read over the bills and letters.

Drew headed to bed. He turned on his lamp, which sent light into his once dark room. Unlike other kids Drew's age, he was still deeply afraid of the dark. He has a good reason, too. Drew was once stuck alone in his house during one of the most violent thunderstorms in the history of Jenkinsville. A thunder shock knocked the power in his neighborhood out and left him in pitch black darkness.

Drew lifted his sheets up and crawled into the bed. He still wanted to play Minecraft with his friends, so he broke on of his parents rules and got onto his laptop.

* * *

He logged back onto the server and found Michael, Chris, Jason and Brent building a fortress out of cobblestone and other materials.

"Hey, Drew!" Jason greeted as he placed three more blocks onto the fortress's northern defense wall.

"Back so soon? You must of missed us," Brent said with an lol.

Jason and Chris handed Drew some cobblestone to help them build with. "Thanks."

They continued to add onto the fortress when Michael decided to explain the details and reasons of the massive structure.

"We are building this fortress for a few reasons," Michael began.

Chris typed, "Continue."

Michael continued his explaining, "The reasons are that we needed a place for all of us to stay. Separate houses didn't work out so well, as you can remember what happened earlier."

"Yep…." Drew typed.

"The other reasons are we needed a big fortress to fight back against DIz and Tetris. And another one is we need the fortress for the upcoming release of 1.9 (**A/N: This is in the future BTW**)."

"Why do we need a fortress for 1.9?" Drew asked.

"It adds the option of adding war plugins that include planes, drones, guns and NPC friendly and enemy soldiers," Michael answered.

Drew understood all the reasons of the fortress and began to help out with the building of it.

"So how's everyone liking the pendants I gave you guys?" Chris asked.

Everyone replied with their on version of, "They're cool!" or "Eh. It's alright.".

After about 30 minutes of playing Minecraft and nonstop building of the grand fortress, they finished up their 'little' project and smiled at their work.

Drew decided to check out more about his pendant. He took it out and examined it.

Then insanity began.

Then the pendant glowed. All of their pendants glowed.

"What the fork did you buy us, Chrs?!" Michael screamed.

Chris didn't reply.

"What's happening!?" Drew screamed as he appeared falling into a dark abyss full of shadows and screams of misery. He saw a small opening full of blocky clouds and a bright, shining sun. He fell into the opening and appeared on the ground next to his friends.

"W-Where are we….?" Chris said amazed.

Michael was about to answer when he saw their appearance and surroundings.

"We have our Minecraft skins as clothes. What's with that?" Brent asked.

Jason saw they all still had their pendants. "We still have the pendants."

Drew didn't say anything. He was busy staring at their fortress they had built in the game, Minecraft.

"I know something about where we are, guys…." Drew trailed off on his sentence.

They all looked at him. "Where are we?" Jason asked.

"Minecraft."


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Day

**A/N: Sup, people. I got 4 reviews, already! And my other story took a month to just get 3. I know I sound desperate about my reviews, favorites and followings, but please do those things. I'll make sure to review you in your stories. Also, someone asked me to add his/her OC. I'd rather not. Sorry. Maybe in one of the last chapters? Anyway, on with the show! Chapter 2: The Great Day. Lots of OOC moments. Sorry! Also, I have a new username! xxDaRkHeArtZxx!**

* * *

Drew was in complete shock. He was breathing in and out faster then a runner after a long dash in the Olympics. His friends weren't doing so well, either.

Michael was running around the blocky grass, screaming random, incoherent words.

Jason and Brent were slapping their foreheads and pinching themselves, as if they were trying to wake themselves up from a bad nightmare.

Chris was slapping himself across the face repeatedly. He was hitting so long and so roughly, scratches appeared after his slaps and hits. His face also turned red.

Drew was just staring at the slowly setting sun in the sky of Minecraft. Drew shook his head violently to snap out of his daze. "Guys! We need to get ourselves together! Lets all take a deeeep breathe," Drew breathed in and out for an example.

They all stopped their insanity and madness and followed the example set before them. It was easy for Michael, seeing that he was the 'calm' one. Jason and Brent had a hard time following their examples. They stopped hitting themselves and moved up to hitting each other. Chris breathed in and out and became calm.

Drew, Michael and Chris were the only ones calm. They decided to check out their surrounding enviorment and fortress they had built in the real world.

Chris said, "I'll check out the fortress. Michael, you handle Jason and Brent. Drew, look around the forest. We got to know what we are dealing with."

Drew and Michael nodded confidently and took off to their assigned locations or job.

Michael walked up to Jason and Brent. "You guys like water parks?"

Jason and Brent looked at him, still in 'lala land' and nodded nonstop.

Michael smiled maniacally. He shoved them into a small pond, soaking them wet. He hoped they would return to normal.

Fortunately, they did. Brent was the first to get out of the muddy water. Jason came out soon after, but was still kind of dazed. "And you did that because…?"

Michael shrugged. "Just needed something to do. And Chris told me to."

They glared at him. Jason and Brent grabbed a hold of his arms and threw him into the water to let Michael feel what they felt.

Drew wandered through the forest. The sunset's light red color peaked through the openings in the forest that the trees didn't cover. It was breathtaking. But still, Drew needed to check things out.

He wandered throughout the forest, nothing exciting happening. Soon night time arrived, and it was time to head back.

But he forgot the way.

Drew panicked and started punching everywhere. He saw a tree and punched it none stop.

And the block broke and flew to his hand.

Drew nodded to himself and smile. "Riiiight. This is Minecraft," Drew remembered. How could he forget getting sucked into his favorite game? Seems kind of off.

Drew punched more trees and he found out that he had a backpack on. How could he not notice that, either? Drew never was the one for paying attention. Once, a fire truck zoomed past his school. An hour later, his old friend, Scarlet, said, "You remember that fire truck? Pretty extreme."

"What fire truck?" Drew asked her in confusion.

Scarlet moved a few months after the fire truck incident. She was actually the one who introduced Drew to Chris and Michael. But Drew met Jason and Brent while on his way to the bus.

They met when they were late for the bus, as the schedule had changed to 30 minutes earlier on arrival.

Drew pushed the memories back into his mind and continued to walk back to the fortress site. He knew the way, now, as he was hearing his friends inside the fort.

* * *

Drew arrived and was greeted by Brent wielding his iron sword in his right hand. The same one he crafted earlier that day.

Brent said, "Since we got sucked into here. Awesome, by the way. We decided to get our stuff out of the chests and head through the forest, up the mountain, kill some monsters and head back," Brent handed Drew iron armor and his stone sword, also crafted earlier that day.

Drew looked at them like they had gone to an asylum for being crazy then come back, crazier. "What the heck has gone into your brains?! Monster hunting? Climbing a mountain? You guys die doing those things on the computer! How do you think it'll work when you die, you DON'T respawn?!" Drew yelled furiously. His eyes almost looked like they had red flames in them.

They all backed away. You don't want to be near Drew when's he's angry. He can be one mean kid.

That also brought another memory to Drew. One day at Science Class, the school bully, Brody, decided to destroy his project before he could present it and hand it over to their teacher, Miss Garcia. Drew was so angry he punched Brody spot on the nose and sent him out of school for a week. But, of course, Drew was out longer for hitting him.

Michael sighed. "Drew, you- no, _we _can't sit here forever. We need to get out there and see what we're up against!" he pointed to the window at the night sky.

Drew glared at him. "I want to sit here so I won't DIE! You guys have suicide on your minds," Drew crossed his arms over his chest.

Chris and Jason were silent the whole time. "Just come with us. We could find what brought us here and get back home. Don't you want that?" Chris asked quietly.

Drew said, "Of course I want to get home. But these pendants brought us here! I'm not keeping it," he then threw the pendant out the door, which was still open.

Michael shoved Drew's weapon and armor into his hands. "Your coming," he said firmly.

Drew sighed. He couldn't take on Michael. He wasn't like Brody. Michael was taller then Brody, and definitely more tough and stronger.

Drew sighed in defeat. No one can fight or disagree with Michael. "Fine. I'll come," Drew walked up the stairs and to his room, which was located on the top of the fortress. Drew made a joke by saying, "If there is to be a TNT raid on this fort, I get the high ground and the escape route."

He equipped his iron armor and examined his sword as he slipped into his leggings. The sword was just like he had it before the whole pendant incident, only more life sized. He hooked his sword to his backpack and walked downstairs to find his friends prepared to fight. "Bout time," Jason commented.

Drew rolled his eyes and was the first person to head outside. Michael and Brent followed while Chris and Jason went up the rear, protecting their backs. They saw some peaceful mobs, such as a pig and chicken, but no hostile mobs like a spider or zombie. It was strange.

Drew spotted two zombies heading their way. It was even more freaky and intense from up close and not from a screen. Brent and Michael took on the zombies and slaughtered them, receiving one rotten flesh each. They threw them into their backpacks and continued through the forest.

Michael nudged Drew and said, "Told you it wouldn't be that bad. It's just like playing the game, only more real and-"

"You could die," Drew added.

Michael sighed. He was tired of him speaking of death and decided to take the lead and step in front.

They encountered two other zombies and at least three creepers, but not all at once. That would have been anarchy and chaos. Monster hunting wasn't really that bad after some practice on weaker hostile mobs. Drew and Chris once met a young user playing Minecraft alone on a Skyblock server who was fighting a griefer's spawned monsters.

If you are not familiar with Skyblock, the game is about parkour. Now before proceeding to talk about Skyblock, we must first get over the information about parkour. Parkour is a difficult thing to do in Minecraft. It involves luck, failure and guts. An example of parkour is jumping from cliff to cliff. Very difficult to accomplish. Now, Skyblock is a type of parkour that is set in….you guessed it, the sky. You must jump from block to block without falling off into the void/lava/water. There are many types of parkour and Skyblock.

The boy was struggling to kill a skeleton and was about to get hit with a final arrow but was saved by Drew and Chris, wielding their wooden swords. Other upgraded versions of swords must be earned due to it being a public server. Drew finished off the monsters and helped the boy heal by giving him 3 raw porkchop. The boy didn't even say thank you, and logged off.

Brent and Chris were now running ahead. They all began scaling the massive mountain. The silence between the group was irritating. Chris broke the silence by saying, "We should name the mountain."

Drew pulled himself to another level on the mountain. "Like what?" he said as he helped Jason get up to him.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. Big Buttocks?"

Drew, Brent, Jason and Chris snickered. Michael was silent. He wasn't the laugher of childish one. He never laughs at jokes like that. "Just get up here," Michael ordered, bringing them all into realization that they were far behind Michael in the climbing of the mountain.

Drew shook his head at Chris's joke. "Well, we have fought many mobs so far on this mountain," he wasn't wrong. They had encountered two skeletons, a creeper, two spiders and a easily-defeated zombie. "We should call it Mt. Mob."

Jason and Brent nodded in agreement. The name was pretty catchy to the other teens. Once reaching the top, they saw a small lake of lava. Chris set a crafting table down and made a sign. He placed the sign on the highest block on the mountain and put on it: 'Mt. Mob. The infected land of monsters'.

They looked off into the distance. Drew could barely see their fortress, even though it had many torches and undeniably massive in size. "We better head over. We need to put our stuff back into the fort incase we die."

Michael nodded. Jason and Chris were oblivious, but nodded. Brent shook his head. "We better get our stuff ready to rob."

Jason looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Drew pointed to the NPC village. "Stuff should be there."

Michael, Jason and Chris turned their viewing to the village. They inhabitants seemed to be asleep. Not for long.

They all dashed down the mountain, losing some life in the process, but all made it down in one piece. They ran through the large forest full of hostile and peaceful mobs alike

Chris killed two zombies and told them to continue going. "I need to collect some food," he said, shooing them off to the way to the village.

Michael held a bucket of lava. He had collected some from the lake on top of Mt. Mob. "Stay quiet. I bet they won't just stay in their homes now since that we're, let me say, _apart _of the game."

They reached the cobblestone walkway of the row of wooden homes and began their search for chests and watch towers. It was rare for a village to be huge. There was at least three rows of five houses. There was also four watch towers on each corner of the village.

Michael kicked the door in of one of the watch towers and found himself at arrow-point by a hooded figure. His eyes widened with shock, and a hint of fear that was barely noticeable. "Never seen a NPC like you…."

The hooded man seemed to be smiling under his hood, which was casting dark shadows that covered his probably demented expression. "I'm no NPC. I'm a user….like you," he said under his white hood.

Drew was going through a large chest in one of the empty houses that seemed to be still under use when he heard Jason scream a battle cry. Drew dashed out the door, carrying three sticks and a cooked chicken in his arms from the chest. He saw Jason slice up a zombie and ended up getting hit from the back. "Jason!"

Chris and Brent had completely ransacked the chests and houses, even if they were exposed. The villagers were scrambling aimlessly across the sidewalks and grass, which were soon set on fire suddenly.

Michael glared at the hooded man. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The man took his hood off to reveal a 16-17 looking boy. "I'm here because of a stupid pendant I bought for my girlfriend. I couldn't give it to her because it sucked me into this stupid game!"

Michael's eyes widened bigger. "My friends and I are here because of the same thing, not counting the girlfriend stuff. We were at a birthday party when we got our pendants."

He nodded. "I'm White," White said when he saw smoke. He dashed out of the watch tower and saw houses burning to ashes.

Michael saw the sight, too. "What the heck?!"

Chris and Brent were helplessly trying to fend off at least 7 zombies at once. It was one of the deadliest zombie sieges of all. Creepers blew up homes of the innocent NPCs. "Get down!" Drew called to everyone as two creepers blew up in front of them, sending them flying to the ground behind them.

Michael swiftly sprinted towards them, sword at hand. He impaled a zombie, causing it to dissolve. At the corner of his eye, a creeper snuck up on him. Michael turned around and gasped. He knew it was over for him. But the creeper was shot in the head, being annihilated instantly. He turned to see White shooting down hostile mobs.

Drew got off the ground and threw White 5 fresh arrows. "I don't know who you are, but thanks for the help!"

Chris and Jason drove their swords into skeletons that were trying to murder two villagers that were cornered to a tree. Brent yelled out to everyone, "Enderman!"

They all were scared out of their skins. The Enderman teleported in front of Brent and threw him into a burning fire. Brent screamed in agony.

Drew screamed a battle roar. He jumped into the air and tried to bring his sword down of the Enderman but ended up hitting the ground due to the Enderman teleporting behind him. The Enderman punched him into a small fire, not enough to kill him, though.

Michael dashed over with Chris and White to Drew and Brent to help them out when at least 4 spiders swarmed them. "This is the REAL Minecraft!" Michael yelled, cutting off one of the spiders 8 legs.

White shot two arrows into a spider and went over to Brent. He dragged him over to a safe place for medical attention. Drew had gotten up himself and limped away from the battle. "Let's go!" Chris screamed to them over the sounds of monsters, the battle and the burning flames.

They had gathered their stuff from the ransack and regular items and ran out to the forest. Drew was being assisted by Michael due to him having a bad limp from the battle. Brent was being carried by White and Jason.

* * *

After walking for a while, they reached their fort. Chris pulled the lever to unlocked the door. He motioned them to go in before him while he watched for remaining monsters. Once they had all gotten in, Drew and Brent were given food to heal their wounds. "Nice ransack."

Michael punched Chris in the stomach for the comment, seeing as they got many items but lots of pain and injury, aswell.

Brent munched down of an apple and finished quickly. He was given two more apples to help him with his stomach and shoulder injuries. "So, we did we get? I collected two cooked fish, a used bow, a emerald and stick," Brent said.

Chris replied, "I got three apples, two carrots, coal and a cake. I think I might of ransacked a bakery!" he laughed.

Drew laughed with him and said, "I got three sticks, two iron ingots, four coal and a gold ingot."

Michael said, "I received 4 potatoes and arrows."

Brent nodded. They indeed have acquired many useful items. He took another bite out of his apple.

White was given a bed by Drew. "You seem to want as many answers as we do about the pendants. You can stay."

White smiled. "Thanks. I will do that," he then went up to the second level where the beds were located and set up his own area next to the others'.

Drew was expanding the kitchen when he heard a scream. Drew ran out of the kitchen room and looked at the others. They had heard it too.

There was another scream. A girl scream.

Another….

Another one….

They kept hearing screams until it all stopped. Silence fell throughout the forest and the fort.

Then the windows blew in and shattered. The doors swung open. The screams becoming maniacal and un human. They all scrambled together, swords and bows at hand. They all pointed their weapons at the door, the source of the noises.

A letter appeared floating in a red light where the doorway was. It said, 'Time to grief'. Drew, Michael, Chris, Jason and Brent looked at each other. That was Tetris and DIz's moto.

White was confused when they all looked at each other. "What is it?"

Drew turned to look at him was Chris closed the door and fixed the windows with the help of Jason. "That, my friend, is the sign that our enemies are coming. We better stay together."

The ground shook. The sun and moon seemed to be everywhere, appearing everywhere. A hologram of Tetris appeared in front of them. "I have some news for you, losers."

Drew glared at him. He tried to reach out and grab him, but only found his hands going through. "DIz and I are planning to destroy this world, piece by piece, bit by bit. I wanted to warn you 'bout that. Any who, you all want answers about Minecraft and the pendants that brought you here. You won't be able to receive those answers. You can't find me. I reside in a place below the Overworld, below the Nether, below the void. I am at Mod Mode. A city were mods can be turned on and off at the-" Tetris pushed a button, causing an earthquake to occur. "-the push of a button," he finished then disappeared.

"We have to find Mod Mode!" Drew yelled viciously and angrily. He wanted out of this place.

They all nodded. "But we need to think this through, though," Michael said reasonably.

Drew shrugged. He did have a point. "Fine. Tomorrow we get ready to plan."

"We got to Mod Mode next week," Drew declared.


End file.
